Usage of aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) for maintenance inspections of critical utility infrastructures, is rapidly emerging as a popular option. Installations for critical utility infrastructures generally have a characteristic of being long and linear and are mostly vast in terms of size and length probably running into hundreds of kilometers. Maintenance, both preventive and breakdown, is typically a costly legal responsibility towards public safety. However, the amount of surveillance data captured in the form of video or images is typically huge, due to vastness of infrastructures. Since so much data cannot be stored, it needs to be transmitted to a storage device on-ground. For continuous transmission, a path is desired along which maximal wireless signal coverage is available. Design of such path gets complex due to the fact that in vast surveillance areas, there may be sub-areas which are no-coverage zones. The no-coverage regions arise because of absence of a base station in the vicinity. Conventional methods of aerial path planning address generic conditions like shortest path. The applicant has addressed a challenge of averting possibility of an aerodynamic stall during motion of a fixed wing vehicle by considering a turn angle constraint in a previous patent application no. 201721001481 filed on 13 Jan. 2017 at the Indian Patent Office. The applicant has also addressed the challenge of maintaining transmission continuity by planning aerial paths in presence of coverage holes in a previous patent application no. 201721008458 filed on 10 Mar. 2017 at the Indian Patent Office, wherein apart from a plurality of inter-related constraints, storage constraint was taken into account to avert overflow of a storage device and ensure continuity of transmission. However, addressing transmission continuity may not necessarily provide a cost efficient path for the aerial vehicle.